The Rise of RogueClan
by kayixxu
Summary: The unnamed Clan of the city needs a new home. Zari, a strange cat from far away, may be the key to finding it. She was a dragoness until she was banished from her home realm. Now, Zari must begin again. Is the Clan in her future?
1. Chapter 1

Zari glared at the sight below. A pair of unicorns chased each other through the mud, not at all concerned with how filthy they were getting. The wet earth covered their hooves and was splashed into their manes. The dragoness began to groom herself. It was noon, and all the colors of the rainbow and more appeared to radiate from her white scales. She carefully looked over her wings, removing any feathers that didn't shine bright enough in her opinion. Zari's mane resembled her scales and wings: it was white with tiny crystals turning sunlight into vibrant colors entwined in the fur. Her eyes were the color of sapphires. Zari was a prism dragoness.

Tonight was going to be an important night. She was at last a century old and would be going to the Sky Tower. Prism dragons gathered there once every ten years, invited by a family of gold dragons. Zari had never seen a gold dragon before. They acted as the kings and queens to all other types of dragon.

They were sure to like her, the dragoness thought. How could they not upon seeing the wide variety of colors that gleamed from her hide? Zari was, as usual, confident. She enjoyed the sunlight until the sunlight was nearly gone. As dusk came to the land, Zari went back inside her family's lair.

–

Mosspaw moved silently across the outstretch of grass that laid between her and a squirrel. This area was fairly deserted at the moment, although it didn't help the she-cat much. Her dark tabby fur did not blend in. At all. The squirrel retreated before she could get close. Mosspaw sighed and left the park. Maybe she could find prey elsewhere.

She did manage to kill a bird as twilight came to the city. She easily passed several roads on her way back to the camp. She entered a dark alley and moved behind an abandoned Human building. The structure was made from bricks, and was slowly crumbling. Mosspaw walked through the small hole in the building's back wall.

On the inside, she saw the only home she'd ever known. A pile of debris existed in the middle of the white stone floor. There were a few large pillows in the room to her left. She carried her prey into that room, where she saw Graveltail. The grey feline observed her kits playing with each other. Two were black and white. Their sister was a grey tabby.

Mosspaw dropped the bird and spoke. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you, Mosspaw."

"Featherkit, Coalkit, and Icekit seem to be doing well." She mentioned as Graveltail ate.

"I just remembered! Darkwood wants to speak with you."

"Did he say why?" Mosspaw questioned, surprised that their leader would request her presence.

"No, but he said it was important." Graveltail replied. "He also wanted to see Fogtail and Rainstep. I think they're waiting for you."

"Then I'll go immediately." Without waiting for a response, Mosspaw ran out of the room.

She met the other two outside a different room. Fogtail was grooming his white fur while irritation filled Rainstep's light blue eyes. "It's about time you showed up!"

She ignored the siamese and called to Darkwood, who answered, "Enter."

He was a tabby with a very dark pelt, darker than Mosspaw's. The stripes that patterned his fur were were barely noticable. One eye was a lighter shade of blue than the other. It was evident that he was once a housecat, and left for a good reason. He had no front claws. He was sitting on a table when the three came into the room.

"Rainstep," He began. "You joined our unnamed Clan long ago. You lived with Humans before, like myself. While not the best hunter, you have great strength. You both will and have fought for the good of the Clan. Fogtail, you were always a stray. You haven't seen your real family in moons. But you care about your Clanmates as if _they_ were your family. I know we can trust you. There is no doubt."

Fogtail and Rainstep raised their heads proudly, and Mosspaw felt insignifigant compared to them. Why was she called for this meeting?

"Mosspaw..." She heard Darkwood's voice again. "You were born in this Clan. You have not yet fought for it. You have not yet learned all you need to know." he jumped down from the table. "You have not done anything of great importance."

_So why am I here?_ She thought as she looked down at her paws.

"However," Darkwood went on while trying to make eye contact with her. "I believe you will be one of the greatest warriors we've ever known. I've chosen you three to help decide the future of the Clan."

All three stared at their leader with excitement and curiosty. "What do you mean?" Rainstep asked him.

"We call ourselves a Clan. Ever since we heard about Clans, we've tried to be one. But what sort of code do we follow? What kind of ranking system do we have? For the sake of all rats, we don't even have a name!"

"This is true." Fogtail agreed.

"We need to organize ourselves. But how can we? This building is falling apart and there is barely enough food to go around. We're going to find a new place to live. Can I count on you to help find a new territory?" Darkwood knew he didn't need to ask that question. He already knew their answer.

"Of course!" They answered at the same time.

"Good. Now follow me." They went back to the main part of the building. "Let all cats of our Clan gather 'round the Rubble Pile for a meeting."

Darkwood stood atop the pile while cats surrounded him. Mosspaw paid little attention. Did the Clan leader really think so highly of her? She would do what she could to help, but the tabby couldn't help but doubt that she would be amazing as Darkwood said. Her golden eyes met his again for a moment and Mosspaw thought she could see encouragement in them.

–

Light emenated from the golden orbs that hung above Zari like chandeliers. She and her parents were in the Sky Tower. Many other prism dragons were here, although none quite as beautiful as herself. She spread her wings and a billion prisms glimmered. She knew the reason for the others' staring was because of her beauty. Why else would they be staring at her?

"Hello." said a prism dragoness with emerald colored eyes.

"Greetings." She replied.

"Your wings are very pretty. They are vibrant." Zari felt pleased at the compliment. "But... you seem to like them _too_ much."

"What is there not to be fond of? They are perfect, as are my scales and mane! Even my talons are flawless!"

"But your aura is not."

"My aura!" She laughed. "The only thing that matters is that my appearance is breathtaking! Your wings barely have any prisms at all compared to mine!"

"Perhaps it is the only thing that matters to you, but many would disagree."

"Who? Those who are blind?" She laughed again. Before the other dragoness could reply, they heard another voice that was louder than the rest.

"Welcome!" It was a gold dragon. He stood in the doorway next to a dragoness. Two small hatchlings stood in bewteen them, looking around at the crowd. "For those of you that are here for the first time, my name is Cavvile."

"I am Nakir." The gold dragoness said. "This is Niz and-"

"Javaraa!" The other hatchling exclaimed before her mother had the chance to finish.

Zari looked with disgust at the one called Niz. She did not have radiant scales and wings like her family. While her black talons didn't appear to have any cracks, the gold hatchling's wings were missing many feathers. Scales were broken and scratched around one dull purple eye.

"Is something bothering you?" Cavvile's tone was challenging.

It took a moment for Zari to realize the question was directed at her. "Yes. About those hatchlings, why does one them have such horrid wings?"

Shocked and nervous voices filled the room. She heard her mother say, "Silence, Zari!" from not too far away.

"I told you this was a mistake, Jiara."

"No, no," Cavvile said to Xiu. "It would seem the mistake was not adressing this at an earlier time. I've heard much about you, Zari."

The gold dragon's voice was menacingly calm, which only made the crowd more uneasy. Zari felt no fear. "Then you must be happy to finally see me and my amazing scales, wings and mane."

"Oh yes." The dragon glanced his mate, who nodded slightly with her silver eyes full of anger. "I am happy to see you, the most vain dragoness alive."

As the anger in his voice sounded throughout the room, everyone moved away from Zari. Only her parents remained beside her as Cavville drew closer. "Cavvile, she's only a century old." She heard Jiara say.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Zari questioned. "I was only wondering why that hatchling has terrible looking wings. And her scales are so dull!"

"Zari," Xiu said.

"What?"

"Stop talking!"

"There is a reason for her injured wings and broken scales. But that is a story I don't think you deserve to hear." Niz and Javaraa watched with clear nervousness. There was also sadness in Niz's purple eyes. Zari's words had clearly bothered her.

"Cavvile," Jiara spoke quietly. "What ever you're thinking of doing..."

"Too late. I've made up my mind." To Zari he said, "Step forward."

She did just that. Still unafraid, the dragoness came forth. Cavvile was not even slightly impressed by her beauty, and this confused her greatly. "Perhaps I _have_ met someone who is blind."

Her words were so quiet that she was surprised to hear Cavvile whisper back, "You are the one who is blind." Then the gold dragon's voice was loud enough for all else in the room to hear. "Zari, the prism dragoness, never before have I met one so vain. You think so highly of your appearance, that you think less of anyone who doesn't admire it."

She at last felt fear upon seeing the black, wispy vortex that began to surround her. "You will no longer have vibrant white scales. Fur will cover your body and it will be dark and dull. Your talons will no longer shine like pearls. They will be jagged and broken. Your eyes will never be sapphire blue again. And your wings, which you hold so dearly, will no longer exist!"

"You will live in a world where you are seen as a pest! A mere inconvenience! Zari, I banish you to a human realm!" By now, the vortex completely encased her and she couldn't see her own snout. She was frozen in place, and could only helplessly listen to Cavvile's words. There was a pause before he spoke more calmly. "But there will be hope. Follow the brightest star that you see and it will lead you to a place where you can live peacefully."

Suddenly, she felt herself falling into the void. Her wings turned into crystals and then shattered. Her scales were becoming fur. Suddenly her talons felt small and brittle. Her entire body felt light and frail. She heard Cavvile one more time before fading into unconsciousness.

"And perhaps this will make you change for the better."


	2. Chapter 2

What... was that? It didn't seem like wind. Zari struggled to recover from dizziness and open her eyes. Whatever it was, it was brushing against her whiskers. The sound of it... was that breathing? Her vision was blurred for a moment. An odd shadow loomed over her. This couldn't be a dragon.

By the time she could see what it was, Zari heard a deep growl. Unsteady legs carried her away from the dog. She moved quickly as she could in her strange new form. The dog pursued her as its barking echoed through the empty streets. Human nests were all around. Zari ran behind one of them, surprised to see what looked like a perfectly square pond.

She skidded to a halt just an inch away from the water and bolted for a fence. The dog was still close. Where could she run? Zari jumped up and clambered over the tall wooden fence, landing on her shoulder.

She limped out into another deserted road. Zari didn't know what she'd been turned into, but knew it was small. Humans would've been tiny to her before. But their houses looked like castles. She wanted to see what she looked like, but at the same time wasn't sure she wanted to know her appearance. Zari sat down and look with hesitation at her paws.

Her lovely white talons where gone. Instead she had thin, jagged claws. The fur was dark on her bony paws, but not black. She didn't have long to think about it. Zari heard barking from behind and turned to see the dog had found her. She struggled to run on these foreign paws and with a sore shoulder.

Zari ran through several neighborhoods that all looked alike. She clawed her way under a hedge and out into a different road. By now, she had left the quiet streets lined with Human houses. This road was much busier. A strange object she'd never seen before raced in her direction, the light coming from it temorarily blinding her. Zari barely made it out of the way in time.

The dog was not so lucky. Zari heard a series of thuds and whines as the car collided with her pursuer. The strange thing only slowed down a little bit, before speeding off. It left behind a broken and bloody mass of fur and bones. Zari was visibly shaking. Her fur was fluffed up so she looked twice the size she really was. She stared in horror at the dead animal while more giant metal things actually bothered to go around it.

Zari was crouched on a narrow stretch of grass between two roads. The noise was loud to her now feline ears but she hardly noticed. She just stared at the dog as if it would get up and begin to chase her again. A voice from behind startled her.

"That was close!" The creature who said those words had dark fur and gold colored eyes. Zari wondered if this thing would attack her too, so she turned her back to the dog and waited. But the other cat made no aggressive movements. Mosspaw looked around and walked across the road when it was clear. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"No..." Zari spoke quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mosspaw! I live in a different part of the city. So are you a housecat?"

"House... cat? What are you talking about?"

"Uh, a cat who lives with Humans, in a house."

"Never heard of such a thing."

"What, Humans?"

"No, cats."

"W-what? You _are_ a cat. How can you not know what they are?"

"I'm not a 'cat'. I am a beautiful prism dragoness!" Zari said more quietly, "At least, I _was..._"

"Were you hit by a car too? You know, like, on the head?"

"What is this 'car' you speak of?"

Mosspaw's fur was blown by the wind of one passing by. Whoever this cat was, she wouldn't survive for much longer on her own. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "If not, I can take you to where my Clan lives. It's safer there."

"Clan?"

"Yeah, it's this way." Mosspaw started to lead the way back.

The two she-cats ventured to a different part of the city. Buildings so tall, they appeared to reach into the sky, were all around them. Everyone was already asleep by the time they arrived. Zari said nothing as Mosspaw showed her a place to sleep. She was exhausted. She was shocked. Everything was happening too quickly for her brain to comprehend. She laid on a hard floor next to the tabby cat and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A large, golden tom was picking his way around the rubbish which lined the city streets. In his jaws dangled a lifeless pigeon, some of its feathers periodically dropping out and fluttering to the pavement. Hawkstrike moved swiftly with the odd-smelling meal, knowing by now that their city was practically crawling with survivalists, scavengers, and just-plain bullies. Fresh prey was like a beacon to any of their hungry nostrils, and though he could hold his own, Hawkstrike was not in the mood for a fight.

He shouldered his way past some lichen growing along the fence which marked the outskirts of his Clan's camp. Instantly, he was met with the familiar scents of home and kin. He lifted his chin a bit, proudly displaying the prey he'd brought for them, then idly wondered which of the queens he should present it to. He liked having a good repertoire with the nursing queens.

Then a separate smell reached his nose, and he dropped the pigeon at his paws. A very peculiar cat smell was mingled in with those of his Clan-mates. More curious than alarmed, he traced it to the apprentices' den, where a foreign cat was curled up near Mosspaw. Now who could this be?

Brawny Hawkstrike withdrew quietly. Sitting near the center of camp, he dutifully kept watch over his sleeping Clan-mates, eagerly waiting to question Mosspaw when the apprentice awoke in the morning.

–

This was odd, Zari thought as she woke. The floor of her room was stone, but it wasn't so smooth. And why was her shoulder sore? Never mind. It was time for her morning grooming ritual. Her wings must look their absolute best! But why couldn't she sense her scales?

Then she remembered. The shock from the previous night was gone, replaced with dread. She could see better now thanks to the sulight streaming through a broken window. Her scales were now dark grey fur. Her wings were gone. _At least I still have a tail. _She thought.

She sat there and looked at the room. A few shattered remains of pottery lay around. Not much else. Zari wanted to find something reflective, some way of seeing the form she had been cursed with. The giant group of "cats" that were here were gone. She started to wander freely around the large room before hearing a voice she knew wasn't Mosspaw's.

"So you brought her _here_. Brilliant. Just perfect."

"She was acting crazy!" Mosspaw replied, her voice shaking a little. "I couldn't just leave her there!"

"We know nothing about this cat! She could be a danger to the Clan! For all we know, we'll be invaded! At her signal, an entire army of cats may attack us!"

"I really doubt that, Hawkstrike. She doesn't seem to know what a cat _is_."

"This is what happens when apprentices are allowed to go off on their own." Hawkstrike said with an irritated edge to his voice.

Zari walked towards the duo of cats. Apprentice? Was Mosspaw learning sorcery or something? No, this was a Human realm. There was very little magic here. What was she learning? And if Mosspaw was an apprentice, was Hawkstrike her mentor? Zari then wondered why she should care. These were creatures beneath her.

"Sleep well?" Mosspaw asked. "Hawkstrike and I were just having a conversation about letting you stay for a while."

"Darkwood will never agree to such an idea!" Hawkstrike argued.

"What idea?"

"Mosspaw finds no danger in letting that cat stay with us!" He gestured towards Zari, and then looked back at the dark cat that had joined them. "It's absurd!"

"How so?"

"We don't know anything about her!" The orange tabby repeated.

"So let's get to know her." Darkwood said calmly before turning to the grey cat. "Starting with your name."

Zari found it funny how they spoke of her as if she wasn't there or wasn't worth listening to. Didn't they know anything at all about dragons? Surely, word of her kind reached even the most remote of Human realms? "I am Zari."

"Zari..." Darkwood repeated the name thoughtfully. "Well, Zari, my name is Darkwood. I am the leader of our Clan. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need."

The tabby waved his tail in good bye and left the three cats. Hawkstrike distrusted Zari. He hated the idea of anyone not agreeing with his opinion, but didn't want to argue with their leader. He sighed with defeat before saying, "Emeraldfire is out hunting. You can keep an eye on this cat while she's gone." to Mosspaw and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Zari asked with general interest.

"That orange cat was Hawkstrike. He's paranoid that you're a danger to our Clan." Mosspaw replied quietly.

"A Clan? I think I've heard of that. Though I'm not sure if the definition is different in this realm." Zari paused. "Is there someplace I can look at my reflection?"

"Uh, yeah." Mosspaw decided not to ask the grey feline what she meant by "this realm". "Follow me."

Zari followed her into a different room in the abandoned building. Broken mirrors were in the room where warriors slept. There was a small pile of wood and glass in one corner of the area. Mosspaw gestured towards a mirror that still held a large piece of glass within its dusty frame. Zari kept her eyes on the floor until she got closer.

When she looked up, she gasped. She was expecting... Well, she didn't know what she was expecting, but didn't think it would be this bad! Zari's fur was dull, dark grey in color. It looked like it had never been groomed. It was a tangled and dirty mess. Her eyes were light grey instead of the color they should've been. Zari knew her wings weren't there, but seeing that made her fur bristle. It took a moment for it to lay flat again. Her body looked frail and sick. She could almost see her ribcage under her skin.

"I... look... terrible!" She yelled loud enough for pretty much everyone in the area to hear. "Cavvile... How DARE that gold dragon do this to me? To change my form into THIS? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Are you ok?" Mosspaw asked timidly. "Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head?"

This couldn't be happening! She was still a beautiful dragoness! This was all a trick, Zari thought. This was a trick set up by her parents and that horrid Cavvile! They were trying to make her believe that appearance meant less than it actually did! They were trying to make her care about beings that had no worth, such as these things called cats!

"I'm still a dragoness." she said firmly. "It's just a trick. Cavvile will break this curse when everyone begins to miss me, which won't take long. I'll have wings again in no time."

"Well in the mean time, how about meeting some of my Clan-mates?"

Mosspaw decided it would be best to play along with Zari's crazy ideas until the grey she-cat was ready to come to reality. She saw Glasspaw about to devour a mouse. She saw irritation in her sister's green eyes upon being approached.

"Who's the new cat?" she questioned.

"This is Zari." Mosspaw replied before asking, "Have the elders eaten yet?"

"I don't know." Glasspaw said simply.

"Then maybe we should see if they're hungry?"

The black feline sighed, thinking about what Steelclaw would say if he knew she tried to feed herself before her Clan. "Alright. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The elders' den was a comfortable place, intentionally made so by many helpful members of the Clan. It was spacious and warm, filled with soft bedding of feathers and linens. The few elders who occupied the space were generally content, except for Whiteroad.

She was a tall and fairly sturdy-looking she-cat, though it was clear she had seen better days. Her off-white pelt was marked by jagged scars, odd furless patches, and irremovable filth caused by her old habit of lying for hours upon the asphalt. She had served her Clan-mates well and had eventually grown tired, the honoured life of an elder Cat. Yet she had grown quite dissatisfied since her retirement.. most speculated it was because she dearly missed sunning herself upon the road, which she said was like no other surface for warmth. Alas, her tired bones could scarcely carry her there anymore-nor were her Clan-mates willing to risk it.

So, it was probably no surprise that Whiteroad was behaving waspishly as the younger cats approached the elders' den. She was sprawled out near its entrance, awaiting just such an arrival. Her tongue was practically tingling with irritation. "And how busy are we keeping our apprentices these days?" she spat as soon as they were in earshot. "Too busy to feed their elders every now and again, I suppose? But not too busy to fill their own bellies, I'm sure!

Zari sat in the doorway and gave Whiteroad a look of disgust. _At least I don't look like that!_ She thought.

"Don't think hunting is easy just because it's greenleaf." Glasspaw replied in an irritable tone after dropping the mouse. "Humans keep scaring off the prey."

"Just the kind of excuse I'd expect from a lazy cat such as yourself!" Whiteroad hissed.

"Oh, calm down." said a black and white she-cat. Her yellow eyes showed amusement. "You've got something now, haven't you? Eat before that mouse turns into roachfood."

"Yes, eat!" A fiery orange tabby agreed. "Something to keep your mouth busy!"

The black and white cat laughed. "Good one, Emberfur!"

"Yes, how original." An identical she-cat said with little humor. "And you've woken me up from my nap."

"Would you all shut up?" Whiteroad yelled. "Oneclaw, you haven't eaten today. Why are you defending this apprentice?"

The first black and white cat that spoke replied, "Hunting _is_ difficult."

Mosspaw sat quietly with her tail over her paws, watching with a tired expression. Glasspaw turned around to leave. "Well, enjoy." the black cat said.

"Not so fast." Whiteroad sat up. "Mosspaw, you wouldn't lie to me, would you? You do seem to be the least problematic of the apprentices."

"No, of course I wouldn't." Mosspaw quietly answered as her sister sat next to her.

Zari looked on with slight interest as the horrible looking "cat" asked, "Did Glasspaw try to eat the mouse herself?"

The other three elder cats groaned. "Why must you try so hard to cause trouble?" The other black and white feline licked a paw.

"Oh, as if you were much different, Lizardtail." Oneclaw commented. "You were a bothersome cat throughout all the time you were an apprentice. And for a while as a warrior."

Whiteroad ignored them. "Did she?" she questioned Mosspaw.

Mosspaw looked down at the floor. "Yes... I asked if you had eaten yet. She said she didn't know, so-"

"Aha! So it's true that you have no regard for Clan code!"

"What code?" Glasspaw's claws made contact with the stone beneath her feet. "This is hardly a Clan! I know the story of how this group started! A Clan is supposed to have structure, consistent laws, and we don't even have a name!"

"We _are_ a Clan." Whiteroad said firmly. "And one thing that has never changed in our code is that cats must hunt for their Clan before themselves! A concept you fail to grasp.."

Zari yawned, becoming disinterested. She stopped listening to their conversation and left the room. She only had to put up with this for a little while. Those in her home realm already missed her beautiful true form, she was positive. She sat near a pile of wood and rocks and tried to do something with this disgusting fur in the meantime. A few minutes passed. Though she tried, Zari could not seem to make her appearance any better.

Finally she looked up. Her grey eyes scanned the area for Mosspaw. Was she still with that atrocious cat with the somewhat white pelt? Oh, never mind. Zari watched a black cat disappear into another room carrying a bird. She saw a brown and cream colored cat with blue eyes talking to a smaller grey cat with dark stripes.

Activity was all around. A brown cat was speaking with a calico one. Another black cat entered the camp with a tiny lizard dangling in its jaws. A loud squeak brought Zari's attention to the tabby kitten that made it. Another cat, Zari guessed its mother, carried it back inside the room from where it came.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself back home. She could almost hear the sound of the waterfall echoing through her cave. The air was light and filled with magical energy. Outside, a vibrant forest with tall trees that produced her every meal. Prism dragons ate delicious fruits. Zari could just about taste a ruby apple.

"Hello."

Her daydream was abruptly ended by a cat with Mosspaw's appearance, but with lighter fur and green eyes. This cat was also much taller. "What?"

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Have you joined our Clan?" The tabby she-cat was unaffected by Zari's hostile stare. "I'm Earthpelt. I was just looking for my apprentice, Bellpaw."

"No, I haven't joined any 'Clan'. I'm only here temporarily."

"I see..." Earthpelt seemed to want to say something else, but decided against it. "Would you like to come hunting with us?"

"Hunting?" What was the purpose of that? Was this how cats entertained themselves?

"Earthpelt," A small, white furball with golden eyes walked towards them.

"I was just looking for you."

Bellpaw glanced at Zari before saying, "Sorry, I woke up late.."

Earthpelt waved her tail dismissively. "It's alright. I know you were out late. Did you find anything?"

"I caught a mouse." The fluffy cat's voice was timid. "But a stray took it."

"We need to work on your fighting skills." Earthpelt decided. "But later. For now, we need more food."

Looking closer, Zari could see a long scratch running down Bellpaw's arm. Wait, what? Food? Zari followed them out the camp. She surpressed laughter at the thought of having to chase down her meals. Not only did cats look horrible, they had the intelligence of a baby troll! This should be good.

She moved behind the other two as they stepped over a rotting piece of wood and crawled under a fence made of metal. "Where are we going?" The apprentice asked.

"Greenleaf means that the park will be filled with humans." Earthpelt said thoughtfully.

"We could try a fountainplace." Bellpaw suggested. "They _shouldn't _be as crowded. But you never know."

"We'll go to the nearest fountainplace. If we can't find anything there, we'll see if we can catch a bird or two on the closejumps." The tabby cat added, "And be careful."

Zari could hardly make any sense of what Earthpelt said, but didn't bother asking. She wanted to observe one of these little hunting expeditions. At least she would be entertained for a bit before going home. She thought about telling them they could just eat fruits, if they could find a tree, anyway. This place was like a forest of stone!

Humans went about their daily business. They paid no attention to the trio as they stalked behind buildings and under bushes. Eventually, Zari's feet began to feel sore and tired. They were no longer protected by sales. She was relieved to hear that they reached their destination.

A tower of glass loomed over the three. It's black surface reflected a round fountain and foliage where prey could be. A human entered or left the structure every few minutes. Earthpelt jumped onto the rim of the fountain and lowered her head to drink, flicking away a droplet of water that splashed on her ear. Bellpaw followed.

Zari laid down on the rim and relaxed as Earthpelt sniffed the air. She was about to fall asleep in the sun when she heard Bellpaw's voice. "Bird."

A grey and black bird was perched nearby. Bellpaw jumped down from her spot and stalked forward a few pawsteps. The bird took flight, but too late to escape the cat's grasp. Its loud calls came to a halt with a bite to the neck. Bellpaw dropped her catch and meowed with victory while Earthpelt walked over to her.

"Looks like you've caught my next meal." A large black and white cat moved out from behind the bush. It had yellow eyes and part of it's tail was missing. But that wasn't the only thing this cat had lost. He was also missing a front paw.

Zari sat up while she heard Earthpelt. The tabby cat's voice was ominous as she spoke the name of the black and white cat.

"Pharaoh."


End file.
